


【POT-TF】如何看待手冢国光和不二周助公布恋情这件事？

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 知乎体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 一发完结的知乎体
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 8





	【POT-TF】如何看待手冢国光和不二周助公布恋情这件事？

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完结的知乎体

如何看待手冢国光和不二周助公布恋情这件事？  


10.29晚10点29分，手冢国光发布推特，公布自己的恋情。同时，不二周助也发表了疑似回应的推特。后来经官方推特证实，两人确定会在不久之后完婚。  
[手冢推特截图]  
[不二推特截图]  
[官方公告截图]  
相关问题：如何评价手冢国光在《网球王子》中的演技？ 如何评价不二周助在《网球王子》中的演技？ 《网球王子》中的手冢和不二真的只是队友吗？没人觉得太暧昧了吗？  
  
关注问题 写回答 233条评论 分享 邀请回答 举报  
  
  
1,029个回答 默认排序

  
**你们怎么还不结婚** , 没有我发现不了的基情  
  
2333人赞同了该回答  
  
  
他们才结婚？我以为他们早结婚了[狗头]  
  
  
编辑于XXXX-XX-XX  
  
▲2,333赞同▽ 233评论 分享 收藏 感谢  
  
  
**9块钱让我来** , 9块钱我出求你们结婚吧！！！  
  
2222人赞同了该回答  
  
  
天啊我终于等到这个问题！还好我没放弃！  
十年前在POT刚播出的时候我就觉得这两人有问题，看我的回答 《网球王子》中的手冢和不二真的只是队友吗？没人觉得太暧昧了吗？ **9块钱让我来** 的回答  
从那个时候起我就默默留意这两位，并且成为了坚贞不移的腿子粉（？）  
要说起两位的JQ，必须要从当年那部风靡万千少女的POT说起。这一部剧有多热门？不说播出的那段时间国内掀起了一波网球风暴了，就看当年参演过这剧现在还在演艺圈发展的，哪个不是随便拎出来就是人气爆灯能独挑大梁的顶梁柱演技派？  
当时这部剧发宣时其实没啥人看好，虽然原著人气不差，但毕竟是运动题材，讲的是一群少年为了全国大赛奋斗的故事，感情线约等于没有。比起同时期的其他狗血爱情剧，关注度真不够。剧组可能也是穷，用的都是一群听都没听过的新人，颜是够了，可是你们看看现在那群看颜值想打钱看演技想打人的流量，实在是没法吸引除了颜狗以外的观众。   
很不幸，我就是被吸引的那群颜狗之一[狗头]   
但是！这部剧真的很好看啊！演员们演技全程在线不说，每个都很帅啊！！还没看的推荐你们去看！！！观看指路Z站！！  
  
跑题了，说回这部剧里面的这两只。   
手冢当时在剧里饰演的是主角团的部长，是团队的NO.1。不二饰演的是主角团中的NO.2，就是团队中公认的天才。本来，不管在什么剧里面，NO.1和NO.2这样的角色之间的关系就很微妙，不是死对头就是心心相惜，呸，惺惺相惜的关系。剧里面的设定也有点这意思，我估计剧本一开始设定的就是两人惺惺相惜，都认定对方为自己命定的对手这样吧。   
不得不说，这部剧像是为手冢量身定做的一样，他所饰演的这个部长，完完全全就是本色演出啊。作为粉了手冢多年的老粉，别看手冢还年轻，平日可真是老干部作风。剧里面的角色也是，作为领导者无可挑剔，但是做朋友做兄弟我都会嫌无聊。因为实力强劲，手冢简直就是全剧所有人物心中的白月光，出场自带聚光灯和BGM。剧里的人都卯足了劲要打败他要超越他，可惜，白月光早就芳心暗许他的队友（×），让一群人瞎忙活。   
剧里的手冢做啥事都要求全力以赴，不要大意，可是不二饰演的天才偏偏风轻云淡，上场比赛都是随心而动，不轻易认真比赛。这情景换别人早被手冢喝令绕场跑无数圈，在不二身上，手冢就追着问真正的你在哪里……对别人是否定三连——不好，不行，没时间；对不二是肯定三连——好的，可以，没问题，这双标也是666666  
先吃个饭吃完继续更  
  
—第一次更新—  
  
评论有人说这是角色设定，对啊，我承认啊。说这是因为剧里设定两人是实力相当的对手，手冢不愿意看到队友找不到目标浪费时间所以逼着队友发挥实力，是啊，你也对。   
可是同志们，你们知道，什么叫官逼同死吗？   
咱们这些看剧的也知道手冢的所有举动都是剧本设定，官方卖腐迎合女性观众。但是，要知道，官方用这个CP卖腐十年了。这十年这个CP一直长盛不衰啊！官方卖腐是官方的事，可是你能想像，手冢这样的老干部会协同官方卖腐吗？按正常来说，他不出声不否认都已经是很放纵了，以往可都是绯闻出现不够一天就被官方团队否认，对绯闻零容忍。然而就POT这对CP，这个时泪剧组每年的纪念活动手冢可是雷打不动参加，网上互动尽力配合，对官方炒CP时睁一只眼闭一只眼，遇上冢不二CP还会转发评论（微笑.jpg）。是不是他操作的推特我不肯定，但没有他授意管理推特的小哥哥小姐姐敢这么干？反正我是不信的。  
当然，十年前手冢也就是个初出茅庐的小演员，公司要靠卖腐来吸引人气他不能拒绝无可厚非。可十年后他已经是一代传奇的大神，还用得着用这种手段来吸引人气吗？你们要知道，手冢出道这么多年可是零绯闻零丑闻零炒作，毕竟他的名字=票房，人可是票房保证用实力说话的啊。  
而且你们遗漏了一件很重要的事情，现在，手冢，是自己当老板。他是自己的老板，以及很多你们的男神女神们的老板。  
来，我们看点石锤。  
[戏里冢不二同框截图1]  
[戏里冢不二同框截图2]  
[戏里冢不二同框截图3]  
[戏里冢不二同框截图4]  
……  
以上是随手一截的同框，剧中两人同框率高得可怕，我怀疑导演是只要不是单人镜头都把两人凑一起拍了。好的，这是剧组安排。  
[戏外冢不二同框照片1]  
[戏外冢不二同框照片2]  
[戏外冢不二同框照片3]  
[戏外冢不二同框照片4]  
[戏外冢不二同框照片5]  
[戏外冢不二同框照片6]  
……  
十年前还没有推特，很多新闻照片都不好找。这些是我作为资深粉丝收集回来的各种新闻照片以及官方合照。  
纵观手冢推特，内容分为三类：公益转发，新剧宣发，以及不二相关信息转发。  
发现了没有？除了工作相关，几乎没有私人内容，当然可能是因为这是工作号。但是吧，工作号除了工作内容以外，都是和不二相关内容这个就很微妙了。当然为其他合作过的，或者往日交好的圈内朋友转发也不是没有，但是那都是友情帮忙宣传新剧的。而转发不二，手冢君你告诉我你没事转发不二先生日常放毒这些推特做什么？还嫌三更半夜的饿鬼不够多吗？  
[手冢转发不二的美食照截图1]  
[手冢转发不二的风景照截图2]  
[手冢转发不二的心灵鸡汤截图3]  
……  
说他们之间没事，我情愿相信明天太阳从西边出来。  
有时间再更新……  
  
编辑于XXXX-XX-XX  
  
▲2,222赞同▽ 229评论 分享 收藏 感谢

  


**匿名用户**  
  
2167人赞同了该回答  
  
利益相关者，答主先匿一个。  
各位围观的同志，为了答主这个答案能存活得久一点，请轻手点赞。大家看过就算了，答主真不是来骗赞了，要骗赞何必匿名呢是吧。  
这两人真不是最近才搞上的，他们都地下快十年了。  
对的，大家肯定不会猜错。就是从十年前他们第一次合作那部剧后就看对眼了，一直地下了十年，答主也是佩服。你们看啊，这娱乐圈花花世界的，居然能悄无声息瞒着这么多长枪短炮这么长时间，这两个人太可怕了。  
你们不用猜答主是谁了，答主是不会告诉你们的。这样说吧，他们这事吧，知道的人不多也不少，最起码双方父母是知道的，当年和他们关系好的那几个人也是知道的，还有几个圈外的朋友。但是大家都很默契地帮他们隐瞒了这事，原因就是因为两人觉得时机未到，还不到公开的时候。  
顺便爆个料，当年那个剧的几个人气主演，基本上都自给（gei）自足，内部消化了。所以答主老觉得那剧风水有问题，明明没有一个人是给里给气的，偏偏出来以后全给了，真是社会社会。  
其实手冢和不二这十年真的不容易，手冢科班出身，家庭有背景，要红很容易。可这人就是个死心眼，非要靠自己实力去争取。答主同意第二高票的那位同学说的，POT里面的那个角色，真的是为手冢量身定做的，他完完全全就是本色演出。他本人也是这么个性格，一心一意，全力以赴，严于律己的同时也不能容许别人因为松懈而出现错误。跟手冢一起工作压力蛮大的，当然，他也肯定不会亏待别人，只能说这种不是处女座胜似处女座的性格真的让人压力山大。  
而不二，就是对他的这龟毛性格克制得死死的那个人。  
不二不是科班出身的演员，这个你们都知道，网上随便一搜就能搜到。他来拍戏完全是被拉来凑数的，因为那部戏的出品人是他朋友，他朋友觉得不二很适合这个角色，不二也觉得有趣那就来了。本来这种事情是不可能发生的，你们想啊，一个外行人凭关系进组，虽然不是主要角色，但也算是一个比较重要的配角了。这事搁哪个剧组都会有意见，更别说手冢这样一板一眼的人了。手冢是想反对的，可无奈给钱的就是老大，人老大说了，不行，这人必须在这，不然这戏就别拍了。  
行，你有钱你说什么都对。  
所以其实一开始，手冢是很看不上不二的。可他这人认真习惯了，做啥都全力以赴，所以再不爽也不会马虎对待自己的工作。而不二，因为角色的关系，和手冢的对手戏也多。原本手冢是这部剧的主演之一，现在多了不二这么个关系户，导演想给投资方擦擦马屁，就有事没事把两人的站位安排在一起。于是就出现了现在大家看到的，剧中80%两人都是站一起的同框场景。  
后来的结果，大家都看到了。不二饰演的这位天才，愣是冲破了主角光环，成为了全剧最受欢迎的角色。这可真是跌破大家的眼镜，包括手冢。不过手冢要比其他人幸运得多，因为他们两人对手戏多，手冢比别人更快认识到不二的实力和灵气，那种浑然天成的演技，真是什么技巧都比不上。手冢自那以后从此对不二改观，另眼相看，这看着看着，就看对眼了。  
不过从另一个方面想，不二这种天生的演技，也是挺可怕的。  
手冢和不二看对眼以后，为了不曝光，不二就逐渐隐退了。虽然是这么说，可不二本来就没打算在演艺圈发展，人只是刚好凑巧拍了一部剧，这部剧后来红了，就这样而已。而且不二可是真的天才，拿的世界知名学府的文学博士学位，随便出本书都是畅销书，没事拿着相机周游列国，这种人生赢家，进演艺圈也是耽误了人家。  
你们看，手冢就很聪明，知道不二不爱被束缚，就放手让他去做喜欢的。他自己守在这个圈子里，把名气和名声做起来，用实力证明自己。等到没有任何东西能威胁到两个人的感情时，就公开恋情，让所有人知道这个人是他的。  
所以啊，那些在推特说他们卖腐恶心，说他们博关注的跳梁小丑们，人家压根不在乎你们怎么想。他们就是想公开，于是就公开了。反正你们说什么都影响不到他们，难过的只是你们而已。  
顺便一说，最近很热门的几部剧，就是刷爆推特脸书油管口碑爆表的那几部剧，编剧都是不二（微笑）。当然，投资方是手冢。  
如何，这对夫夫其实一直用他们的方式撒狗粮秀恩爱，你们都不自知还乖乖嗑完全部狗粮。所以别挣扎了，承认你们的老公早就有正牌老公吧。  
（这一对简直烦死了，想烧……真是无F可说）  
  
编辑于XXXX-XX-XX  
  
▲2,167赞同▽ 469评论 分享 收藏 感谢

  


**匿名用户**  
  
2046人赞同该回答  
  
上面匿名的有胆取消匿名啊，让我看看你的真身。  
反正我是不会取消的。  
上面的锤已经蛮多了，我就随便说说吧。  
上面那位利益相关者我估计认识，但是是谁还没猜出来。作为同样的利益相关者，我怕死，所以还是匿名吧。  
对了，怕的不是手冢，怕的是手冢家那位。  
这两个人确实是在拍POT的时候就看对眼了，不过当时两人都不是给，所以在确定关系之前还是做了很久的挣扎。最后发现，果然不能拍给片（×），一不小心就被掰弯了。  
其实这两人还是很直的，他们只对彼此有xing趣，你要是介绍其他给佬给他们，我怕你活不过明天。  
上面那位战友也说了，手冢家是有背景的。对的，背景也不小，所以对这种门庭深深的人家，不正常的恋爱就是错误。就这点上，我是很佩服手冢的。他为了能和不二光明正大地在一起，硬是放弃了家族的帮衬，在娱乐圈里单打独斗，凭实力站稳脚跟。十年来他为了证明自己，有多努力有多辛苦我就不说了。但作为一路看着他走过来的朋友，就这一点上，够我跟他称兄道弟一辈子了。  
到现在，手冢是完完全全凭借自己的能力做到现在这个地位的，跟他家庭没有任何关系。而不二随性惯了，不乐意被束缚，他就放手让不二自由地飞。他保持一定的曝光率让不二随时看得到自己，又洁身自好拒绝一切桃色炒作让不二明白自己对他的一心一意，可以说是很强大了。  
能看到他们一起走到现在，我们这些知道内情的人都很欣慰。  
黑子们爱怎么黑就怎么黑吧，反正也影响不到他们。  
对了，第二高票的那位粉丝，我告诉你为什么手冢会转发不二的那些推特吧。  
除了为了给我们知情人士秀恩爱以外，那个可是他们互相报平安的其中一种方式啊。不二在世界各地游览时，做了什么想了什么，就拍下来发在推特上，一是为了纪念，二是为了告诉手冢自己的现状和想法。手冢转发则是表示已阅且用特别的方式回应不二。  
所以，每次看到他们推特互动解读其中信息，已经成为了我们一票朋友无聊时的消遣了。  
（为什么会有人谈恋爱谈得这么费劲啊，有话要说打电话不行吗？）  
  
编辑于XXXX-XX-XX  
  
▲2,046赞同▽ 365评论 分享 收藏 感谢

  


**爱吃芥末的仙人掌** , 和你在一起，不管多远的地方都能够到达  
1007人赞同了该回答  
楼上两位匿名的同学，我已经截图给手冢看了（微笑.jpg）  
祝安好。  
  
编辑于XXXX-XX-XX  
  
▲1,007赞同▽ 107评论 分享 收藏 感谢


End file.
